


Indulgence

by whosays_penultimate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Camden and Roman are besotted, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuzu reaps the benefits, an unexpected phone call, no beta we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/pseuds/whosays_penultimate
Summary: Sometimes you just have to indulge.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Camden Pulkinen, Yuzuru Hanyu/Camden Pulkinen/Roman Sadovsky, past Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karenkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/gifts).



> This is a super late (!) birthday present fic for Karen! <3 I really hope you like it, it is the best I could do :D 
> 
> This story takes place at a hypothetical GPF qualifier, where Camden, Yuzu and Roman are all present. I hope this turned out somewhat ok, I realized I’m crap at writing threesomes, the mechanics are just strange to me lmao, and I sidelined Roman a little, I didnt' plan it that way, sorry :) Anyway, it may not be a good threesome fic, but it was sure fun to write!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Woooh, I haven't had to do one of these in a while! So, as the title says, this fictional story is pure indulgence. This is not meant to reflect poorly on the real life people this is based on, and it definitely doesn't mean that this is what I think they do in showers :D:D

Camden knew he was supposed to focus on his practice. Easier said than done with the dreamlike vision that was Yuzuru Hanyu sharing the same rink. The Japanese man who attracted all the attention and the screams of the enthralled audience was not only a technical master and an artist on the ice, but also a feast for the eyes. It would have been easier for Camden if he were to focus only on Yuzuru’s speed, jump quality and difficulty of his transitions – although they spelled doom for him as a competitor. But looking at Yuzuru with lust seemed almost like a sacrilege, because the man was a legend to him, a god. Someone he should respect, not.... not wonder at the ways his flexibility might extend to bedroom activities. No, Camden should be watching Yuzuru only to figure out how to build up speed and momentum for jumps, how to use his body to create beautiful lines on the ice, how to hold the audience in the palm of his hand... Who was he kidding? He wondered how that impossibly small waist would feel encircled by his arms, and that round perky ass under his greedy palm and those strong thighs wrapped around him, and those pecs....

“Hey, watch it!”

Distracted, Camden didn’t notice he almost bumped into another skater, and blinked rapidly at the shout. He re-focused only to see Roman veering to avoid him, with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Hey, man, sorry!” he said, apologetically, raising a hand.

Roman nodded, to show it was okay, but then kept on skating close to him, as he whispered:

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you....”

Camden stared at him, bewildered:

“I said I was sorry....”

“I don’t mean almost hitting me, although it’s a good thing I saw you coming. I mean allowing yourself to get distracted by Yuzu.”

Camden blushed, and swallowed. Was he that obvious?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he mumbled.

“Trust me”, Roman said, clapping his shoulder, “it won’t end well for you.”

Roman’s patronizing tone and gesture irked Camden a little.

“Oh yeah? And what do you care? Do you wanna see me win?”

Roman laughed.

“Not talking about you winning. You have no chance of winning anyway”, he pronounced loftily, and Camden clenched his fists. “Just that Yuzu is a force of nature, he’ll eat you for breakfast if you get too close.”

“Really? And how do you know that exactly?”

Roman smiled mysteriously and kept silent.

Camden felt jealousy and anger rise up inside him.

“Don’t pretend you know Yuzu better than the rest of us!”

“Oh, but I trained with him once, didn’t I? Of course I know him.”

“Even if you trained with him, that doesn’t mean he’s allowed you to ‘get close’, as you put it. Now please be on your way, I want to finish my practice”, Camden said, coolly.

Roman backed off, making a grand sweeping motion, as if to say ‘Be my guest.’

Camden breathed out and tried to keep his eyes off Yuzuru for the rest of the practice. He tried very hard, and failed.

Camden made it late to the locker room, and sat down, untying his skates morosely, just as everyone seemed to be leaving. He almost jumped as the realized that someone was still there: the very reason for his distraction, apparently fresh from the shower, toweling his humid hair into an adorable mess, apparently oblivious to Camden’s presence.

Camden gathered his courage and, clearing his throat, he turned to Yuzuru as his face emerged from the towel, and spoke, squeakily: 

“I...”, he stammered, “I just want to say that I look up to you so much”, he ended lamely.

Yuzuru giggled.

“Oh yes, you do _look,_ yes, I see that!”

Camden silently cursed himself for using an English expression that Yuzuru wasn’t familiar with, and reddened at being called out. Fumbling with his bag, he made to beat a hasty retreat.

“Right, I should go-“

“You’re leaving?” Yuzuru asked, smile fading from his face with a pout.

Camden froze. What was he supposed to do?

“No shower?” Yuzuru asked, blinking with wide-eyed amazement, like some anime character.

_Fuck._

“Yes, no shower.” _A cold one when I get back to the hotel._

“Water umm pressure very good”, Yuzuru supplied helpfully, with a giggle. He pointed to his hair and laughed again: “My hair a mess! Good for muscles too, mmm! Relaxing!

Camden swallowed with difficulty.

“Yes”, he nodded, not knowing what else to say. “Well...see you!”

He turned and was ready to bolt, when he saw that Roman was standing in the doorway with a snicker on his face. He moved aside, with the same mocking sweeping gesture like he had done at the rink. Camden stopped short. This was ridiculous. His rebel, self-indulgent side that he usually tried to reign in awakening inside him abruptly, Camden gave Roman an answering snicker, and dropped his bag on the floor casually.

“You’re right, Yuzu, I think I will take that shower....”

Calling him “Yuzu” was almost like a sacrilege, since they never really spoke before, and Camden had seen Yuzuru for so long as an unreachable legend, attaining god-like status. The sound of it on his tongue made him tingle, like something daring and forbidden.

Camden started to undress lazily, with Roman and Yuzuru’s eyes on him. He was comfortable with the way he looked, his muscled tanned body, and saw no harm in giving them an eyeful. Especially Yuzuru. As he stripped down entirely, he turned to Yuzuru, only to see he was staring at him avidly, pupils blown and lips slightly parted. It went to Camden’s head like a drug, putting a swagger in his step as he made for the showers.

“Anyone care to join me?” he threw over his shoulder, carelessly.

“Yeah, no!” Roman scoffed, annoyed at the display.

Yuzuru giggled and bit his lip:

“I already took a shower”, he laughed nervously, “my hair is—“

“A mess, yeah”, Camden completed the sentence, as he bent over to whisper in Yuzuru’s ear, with all the courage he could muster: “Just as you’re gonna be when I’m done with you.“

Yuzuru startled, but then his eyes glinted mischievously. Purposefully, he reached out and placed his hand over Camden’s crotch. The long elegant fingers handled Camden’s dick expertly, massaging him rapidly to almost full hardness.

Roman coughed meaningfully behind them, but neither Camden nor Yuzuru paid him any attention. Camden’s eyes were fixed on Yuzuru, seemingly hypnotized by the dark gaze.

“You’re thick, I like that”, Yuzuru murmured on a low, intimate tone, playing idly with the pubic hairs around Camden’s dick. “Javi was thick too”, he added, playfully. And Camden saw red. He grabbed Yuzuru’s slender wrist, ceasing his explorations, as he leaned in for a forceful kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Yuzuru’s mouth insistently. He could feel Yuzuru giggling into the kiss, and it aroused him as much as it annoyed him.

“Guys, what the _fuck_?” came a disgruntled voice behind them, and Camden had to break the kiss in order to laugh, as he realized only now that Roman was still there, watching.

Yuzuru laughed as well, and stretched languidly. He was wearing the same practice outfit and the tight material rode up to expose tantalizingly a sliver of skin. Camden wanted to lick it, and he felt another rush of power when he realized that he _could._ He acted on his impulse immediately, latching his mouth onto Yuzuru’s belly, as he sucked and worried the soft skin between his teeth. Yuzuru gasped and laughed, as he pushed at his shoulders.

“Stop, Camden, stop!” he giggled. “Can’t you see, Roman is jealous!”

“I don’t give a damn”, Camden muttered. “He can stand there and watch as I fuck you, if he wants.”

“Oh?” Yuzuru pushed him suddenly, so abruptly, that Camden fell over. “Who says you get to fuck me?” He raised an eyebrow, all challenging and tempting and obviously enjoying himself so very much.

“Ha!” Roman reacted, vindicated.

Yuzuru turned his attention to him, tilting his head to a side, coyly.

“Come _here”,_ he said.

Roman approached and wanted to take a seat on the bench next to him, but Yuzuru pushed at his shoulders, until Roman had no choice but to sit on the floor, next to Camden, who still sat there, naked and blinking in confusion at the turn of events.

“Why can’t you boys play nice?” Yuzuru asked, with a long suffering sigh. “It makes me sad, that you like me, but you don’t play nice with each other.” He sighed again. “We could have so much fun together.”

Neither Camden nor Roman replied anything to that, both still staring at him dumbstruck.

“Oh well”, Yuzuru went on. “I guess this is it, then.” He stood up and stepped around them, pushing his top further down resolutely.

“Wait”, Roman whined. “What if we-“, he chanced a look at Camden, who nodded imperceptibly. “What if we _do_ play nice?”

Yuzuru smiled like a Cheshire cat offered a bowlful of cream.

“Then we will have a lot of fun. But only if you play by my rules,” he winked.

Yuzuru then grabbed the hem of his top and abruptly pulled it off. The t-shirt underneath followed, and then – incredibly, another t-shirt. Bare skin was finally exposed. Yuzuru didn’t let them appreciate it for long, because just as fast, he started taking his pants off as well, his stripping brisk and precise. Finally, he stood naked in front of them, still smiling carelessly, while Roman and Camden could only stare, seemingly paralyzed into immobility.

Unconcerned with their lack of reaction, Yuzuru strode over to his bag, and bent over unnecessarily low, ass up in the air, as he rummaged inside for a while. At last, he straightened triumphantly, holding a small bottle of lube.

“Well? What are you waiting for, Roman?” Yuzuru asked. “Lose the clothes!” he ordered, and as Roman scrambled to obey, Yuzuru made his way towards the showers, with a spring in his step.

Camden finally shook himself out of his trance, and followed swiftly. He caught up with Yuzuru and grabbed him from behind as he entered the cubicle and turned on the water. They both groaned at the feel of skin against skin and the slap of the water as it rained down on them. Camden encircled Yuzuru’s waist, like he’d been dying to do, and mouthed at the side of his neck, as Yuzuru melted back against him. Roman crashed in on them, only to fight possessively for a hold of Yuzuru’s waist, which Camden eventually relinquished, in favour of running his hands down Yuzuru’s tempting thighs. He watched as Roman bent his head and kissed Yuzuru, trying to guess if the two of them had ever done such things before. It didn’t look like it. Roman looked tentative and pulled back from time to time, only to look at Yuzuru and smile dumbly, almost as if what was happening was too good to be true. Camden groaned as he felt Yuzuru rubbing his ass against his crotch as he was still kissing Roman, and his own smile widened. If Yuzuru wanted to be a little tease and play with the both of them, that was fine. Two could play that game – or three.

Camden moved his hands up to squeeze at Yuzuru’s pecs and pinch at his nipples. The buds satisfyingly hardened beneath his fingers and Yuzuru moaned into the kiss. Still rubbing his little ass against Camden’s by now fully hard cock and stroking himself lazily with one hand, Yuzuru took Roman’s dick in his other hand and quickly brought him to full hardness. Roman moaned brokenly and dropped to his knees. He moved Yuzuru’s hand away and took his cock into his mouth, with a single greedy gulp. Yuzuru gave a little scream, head falling back on Camden’s shoulder. Camden watched as Roman sucked Yuzuru’s cock enthusiastically. Yuzuru clenched his hand on Roman’s hair, making him take his cock in deeper, not like Roman needed any more encouragement. He braced himself, hands on Yuzuru’s hips and took his cock to the back of his throat, sucking greedily, with slurping noises, which echoed off the walls. Yuzuru whined and thrashed in their grip.

“Please I’m gonna – not yet – wait –“

He pushed at Roman’s shoulders, until he pulled away.

“I don’t want to come too soon”, Yuzuru panted.

“Also, I believe it’s my turn”, Camden said.

He turned Yuzuru and made him lie down on his back. Roman crouched on the ground as well, receiving him between his legs.

“Let’s see how flexible you really are, now”, Camden murmured. He spread Yuzuru’s legs and placed them behind his head with little resistance, the small rosy pucker of his ass fully exposed to his hungry gaze. He bent to give it a few experimental licks, and Yuzuru keened at being teased.

“Is that the best you can do?” Roman challenged, a little short of breath, but trying to put as much contempt as he could in his voice. “If so, let me take over!”

Camden threw him a brief look and said, levelly:

“Wait your turn. I’m just getting started.” Then he locked eyes with Yuzuru: “I’m gonna eat this pretty ass out till you’ll see stars, baby.”

Then he bent his head again and went to town. It was Camden’s first time eating out a man, but he enthusiastically made up for lost time, because he didn’t know when he’d get another chance with the object of his lust.

“Touch me!” Camden heard Yuzuru order Roman in a high voice, and looked up just to see Roman reach with both hands to rub at Yuzuru’s small sensitive nipples. Yuzuru moaned approvingly. The sight made Camden increase his efforts, sucking harder at the loosened pucker, spearing his tongue inside to lick at the velvety walls. Yuzuru half-closed his eyes and moaned loudly, as loud as to push the limits of their privacy in the hopefully deserted locker room showers.

“Fuck”, he heard Roman whisper, his red face half-hidden in Yuzuru’s hair. “I’m getting so hard from watching this...,” he admitted, shamefully.

Camden paused briefly, only to give Roman a cheeky grin, free of any underlying resentment this time:

“Nothing wrong with that”, he offered.

“Is it good?” Roman wondered aloud.

“Incredible”, Yuzuru whined.

“Divine”, Camden offered.

“Fuck”, Roman panted, as he rubbed himself against Yuzuru’s back for some relief.

Camden finally pulled back and uncapped the bottle of lube. He started fingering Yuzuru slowly, while giving occasional licks to Yuzuru’s cock, meant only to stir, not to satisfy. Roman bit at the back of Yuzuru’s neck, nearly as frustrated as Yuzuru.

“Are you gonna suck him properly, or shall I?” he challenged.

Camden laughed at him.

“You had your chance. But let’s ask him. Yuzu, which of us do you want to choke on your pretty cock?”

Roman gulped, and Yuzuru laughed breathlessly.

“You, Camden”, he decided. “I want to see if you suck cock as well as you eat ass. And then, Roman – it’s your turn.” Yuzuru turned slightly in Roman’s embrace and whispered, mouth close to his “I want to ride you into submission.” Roman groaned and sealed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

Camden smiled and ran his hands over Yuzuru’s chest and abdomen, kissing at his lower belly, and then moved lower to finally take Yuzuru’s cock inside his mouth. It was not the first cock Camden had sucked, but it was definitely the most delicious. Camden felt an absurd need to show Yuzuru just how good he was, like he was showing off at a competition. He wanted to make Yuzuru an incoherent mess under his mouth and hands. As he sucked Yuzuru vigorously, he inserted two fingers back into his ass, looking for his sweet spot. Camden knew he had found it when he felt Yuzuru arch his back abruptly, with a drawn-out moan. He licked and massaged with his tongue the sensitive underside of Yuzuru’s cock as he pressed and rubbed against that spot in his ass. Yuzuru screamed and thrashed in Roman’s grip, who had bent over to suck at his nipples. Camden did a swirling trick with his tongue that once made a guy come on the spot, and was gratified to hear Yuzuru’s strangled scream.

“Please aaaah, I’m gonna..... please!”

Roman laughed quietly against him.

“I don’t think you’re doing enough, Camden”, he teased. “He can still speak English.”

“Is that right?” Camden murmured.

Yuzuru dissolved into more incoherent pleas.

Camden pulled back slightly, only to ask him, voice rough:

“You wanna come, baby? Go on, come in my mouth.”

Then he took his cock all the way to the back of his throat, and pushed a third finger into his ass.

Yuzuru cried out and shuddered, as he thrust desperately into Camden’s mouth, and finally lost it completely. Camden could feel the salty liquid into his mouth and it tasted like a long-fought for victory. He swallowed greedily around Yuzuru’s cock, wanting to milk the very last of him. At last, Camden took his mouth off Yuzuru’s spent cock and removed the fingers from his ass. He moved up and drew Yuzuru’s slack mouth into a messy kiss, forcing him to taste himself on his tongue. Yuzuru lazily responded to the kiss, too blissed out by the explosive orgasm. Camden pulled back and chuckled.

“I don’t think he’s in any condition to ride you now”, he addressed Roman.

Roman pouted.

“I....I think I need a moment”, Yuzuru agreed hazily, eyes half closed.

“What about me?” Camden asked. 

“What about you?” Yuzuru repeated, lightly.

Camden took his rock hard cock in hand, groaning in relief as he finally touched himself. He started stroking himself in long, resolute strokes, as he watched Yuzuru, gorgeous and pliant in his post-orgasmic lethargy. Yuzuru blinked and blushed slightly, at the obvious focused attention he was receiving and the way Camden was using him to get off. Camden smiled, triumphantly.

“Well, don’t you want to see if I fuck as well as I eat ass and suck cock?” he prodded.

“Hmmm”, Yuzuru pretended to think, lazily tracing his mouth with a finger. “I don’t know, can you?” Very slowly, he spread his legs, an obscene invitation. The small pucker, loosened by Camden’s tongue and fingers seemed to be winking at him, on full display.

Camden didn’t wait to be told twice. He grabbed Yuzuru’s legs, placing his calves on his shoulder, and he finally thrust inside the warmth he had previously explored so thoroughly. It was heady, and for a few moments, Camden forgot that Roman was there as well, because Yuzuru was so much – too much. Holding on to Yuzuru’s powerful thighs, he started to thrust, steady and careful, not knowing exactly how Yuzuru liked it, and wanting this to last for as long as possible.

Yuzuru groaned. Whatever Camden did, he was doing it right, because his cock was stirring back to life. Yuzuru reached out for Roman’s cock, hard and glistening with precum, and opened his mouth invitingly. Roman groaned and rubbed his cock over Yuzuru’s face, pressing it against his red, plump lips.

And then, suddenly, unexpectedly – a ringing tone.

Camden froze where he was, buried to the hilt inside Yuzuru, and Roman as well, in the act of feeding him his cock.

“Ah, I think that’s my phone”, Yuzuru said. “Please can someone get if for me, it’s in my bag. I can’t afford to miss any calls....” He frowned. “I thought I didn’t have any engagements this afternoon, though.”

“I’ll go”, Roman said, and returned quickly, with the still ringing phone. “A persistent caller, too”, he joked.

“Unknown number?” Yuzuru frowned again, as he answered it, but didn’t say anything, holding the phone a little further away from his ear, questioningly.

That’s how they both could hear Javier Fernandez’ disembodied voice come to them like a ghost in the silent shower stall.

“Yuzu? It’s me, Javi. Sorry, I needed to talk to you.”

Yuzuru dropped the phone as if he was scalded.

Amplified by the echo, Javier’s voice could be heard magnified:

“I know it’s a dirty trick to call using an unknown number, but would you really have answered otherwise?”

Both Camden and Roman looked at Yuzuru inquiringly.

A brief shadow passed over Yuzuru’s face, so brief that the other two men wondered if they had perhaps imagined it. Yuzuru reached towards the phone, but only to mute the mic, and placed it back on the floor, a little further away. Then he lay back down, and spread his legs.

“Go on”, Yuzuru said.

“Yuzu?” Javier’s voice came again. “Say something.”

Camden and Roman exchanged bewildered looks.

“But Yuzu, don’t you want-“ Camden said, gesturing to the phone.

“I said, keep going, the both of you”, Yuzuru said, fiercely, and Camden shrugged and thrust inside him again. He knew Javier couldn’t hear them, since the mic was muted, but he still felt a little uneasy, this was right at the edge of his comfort zone.

Roman didn’t seem to have a similar problem. As Yuzuru opened his mouth widely again, tongue out, he slapped his cock against his tongue, teasing himself, and probed the inside of Yuzuru’s mouth with his fingers.

On the phone, Javier gave a long sigh.

“I know you’re there, Yuzu, and I know you’re listening, so just please hear me.”

Yuzuru gave no indication of wanting to do so, and angled his head so that he could take in Roman’s cock. His position wasn’t ideal for deepthroating, but the head of the cock bumped against the inside of Yuzuru’s cheek, while Yuzuru started sucking lazily. Roman moaned, as he looked down at him.

The view was erotic, Camden could appreciate as much, as he started fucking Yuzuru harder, satisfied to hear him moan around the cock in his mouth.

They had all forgotten about Javier, thinking he had decided to hang up after all, but as it turned out, Javier had only made a lengthy pause.

“I’m asking you to please give me another chance. I promise you it won’t end like the last time. I won’t make the same mistakes I did before. It’s clear to me what I want now, and who I want, and that someone is you. It’s always been you. I want you, Yuzu, I love you always.”

Camden increased his pace with renewed vigour, strangely excited to hear Javier’s declarations of love on the phone for the man he was currently pounding into ecstasy.

“You’re still not gonna say something?” Javier went on, with no way of knowing that at that moment Yuzuru’s mouth was otherwise occupied. As if in answer to that, Roman pushed his cock further into Yuzuru’s mouth.

“Please, I deserve an answer at least”, Javier insisted, desperation evident in his voice.

Camden sat back on his haunches, and taking a hold of Yuzuru’s hips, laid his ass in his lap as he thrust up into him in short, choppy, movements. The change of angle distracted Yuzuru enough to lose focus on his sucking. He gasped, and flailed around for leverage.

“Yeah, you like that?” Camden said, just as Javier spoke as well:

“I know you feel the same about me, I _know_. Please think about it, Yuzu. I will hang up now. I know you heard everything.”

“Are you gonna go back to him?” Camden asked, boldly, and Yuzuru made a muffled affronted noise that signaled denial or otherwise disapproval of Camden’s question.

“If he did anything to hurt you, then he doesn’t deserve you”, Roman piped in, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes in aggravation, even as he was pounded faster now.

Camden had changed positions again, pushing Yuzuru’s legs up to his chest, lifting his ass off the ground, as he fucked him hard and fast now, chasing his climax.

“Oh god”, he mumbled, “Yuzu, Yuzu—“

At that most inopportune moment, it suddenly occurred to Camden that they didn’t use condoms, and surely it was good manners to ask Yuzuru if it was okay for Camden to come inside him, but by the time he opened his mouth to phrase that question, it was already too late. The sweet high of his orgasm caught Camden almost unawares, like a tide, and he shut his eyes tightly, overwhelmed, hips stuttering and driving forward. He spilled inside Yuzuru and was relieved when Yuzuru shuddered in pleasure underneath him, clenching his muscles around him to milk everything that he had to give.

“Good boy”, Camden dimly heard Yuzuru praise him, and he had enough sense to pull out before he collapsed entirely on top of him.

Camden lay on the cold tiles in a post-orgasmic trance, and watched as Roman kissed Yuzuru’s bruised ankles with a sensual, almost languid reverence. Yuzuru basked in the attention like a kitten, a soft smile on his face. Camden had no idea if Roman had come when Yuzuru sucked him, he had no memory of anything during the last few minutes, except fucking Yuzuru and coming inside him. But the mood seemed to have shifted to something softer, the earlier urgency fading. Then Roman lay down next to Camden, and pulled Yuzuru on top of him. Yuzuru straddled Roman's hips and sank down onto his cock, moving his ass in slow circular motions to accommodate him. Roman sighed in deep content, and caressed Yuzuru’s thighs, as Yuzuru started bouncing on top of him. Camden licked his lips – he could feel his cock stir again. Yuzuru noticed it too and laughed loudly, head thrown back.

“Oh, the stamina of youth”, Yuzuru teased, with a smile.

Camden smiled back, and flicked at Yuzuru’s nipple. It occurred to him that he could touch him now, like he wanted to before – he could touch him everywhere, and he did, following the path of his fingers with the path of his mouth, as Yuzuru kept bouncing on Roman’s lap. The sight of that delectable bouncing ass from behind made Camden wonder whether Yuzuru could take the both of them at the same time – he already missed its heat and tightness. But he decided to content himself with caressing and squeezing the fleshy mounds, as he didn’t want to hurt Yuzuru.

Although the sight of Yuzuru’s long fingers stripping his cock was a sight to behold, Camden decided he wanted his own hand there more. Yuzuru moaned on an encouraging tone, as Camden took over, and soon Yuzuru was leaking into his hand, his rhythm becoming erratic.

“So sensitive, so responsive”, Camden marveled out loud.

Yuzuru blushed and moaned exceptionally loud.

“So beautiful,” Camden goaded.

Yuzuru seemed to glow even brighter at the praise, and increased his movements on top of Roman’s cock. Roman groaned brokenly and pushed up into Yuzuru, grasping bruisingly at his hips. 

“Come now, show us how beautiful you are when you come. We want to see you again, come on baby, show us,” Camden urged, as he stripped Yuzuru’s cock faster.

Roman came first, as his hips lifted off the floor, to thrust hard into Yuzuru, once, twice, three times, and then he spilled into him with a cry. It seemed to push Yuzuru over the edge as well – his head fell back as his cock twitched and spurted in Camden’s hand, and over Roman's abdomen. Camden worked him through it, kissing at his racing pulse point. 

Yuzuru was the first to recover.

“Get up, boys! Now we really have to shower!” he laughed. “We can share a shower, cause you’ve been so good!”

It was inevitable that the shower together would lead to more furtive glances, touches and even kisses, but Yuzuru put a stop to things before they could get very far.

“I think shower sex is fun for a short time, but when you want to be comfortable, a hotel room is best, to snuggle in as well!”

He winked at them and went to dry himself off, certain that they would follow.


End file.
